Before
by sal-e13
Summary: Sakura is a little girl just starting the academy. She had a good life until she gets a nickname and a lot of crazy adventures. sasXsak, only a little they're only kids. this is the only time i am going to say I DO NOT OWN NARUTO "CURRENTLY SUSPENDED"
1. billboard brow

Before 

Chapter 1 Billboard brow

This story takes place long before the actual story starts. Right before Sakura acquires the name bill board brow.

Her and the other children her age are barely past toddler. They have not yet started the academy.

Sakura is a popular little girl. She wears her hair in a pony tail at the back of her neck. Today she is really excited it's her birthday. Sakura hopes to get a new bouncy ball for her birthday. She hopes it's the best one around so all the kids will play with it at the park. She knows that the kid whose ball they used was usually popular among the kids

.

It was also the birthday of another kid, a boy named Dano. (I don't think he even made it to genin.) He also had the same hope as Sakura. Sakura and Dano both got their wish, they both got beautiful bouncy balls. The next day the kids were playing tag so Sakura had to wait another day to show off her new ball. Sakura and Dano both boasted about there new toys.

(Sakura was already a popular child, while Dano was an average on the social scale.) The next day the two brought their new toys. As Sakura ran up, Dano was already there standing in a crowd of kids admiring his new toy. Sakura ran up to them. She held up her toy. "Look you guys" yelled Sakura. She held up her ball.

(Lets just say that Sakura's ball was liked better). Sakura was having the best day of her life every one was tripping over each other to be her friend. Dano on the other hand was feeling miserable. Why did Sakura have to go and ruin his fame? Dano was mad at Sakura!!! But as little kids do he did the first thing that came into his head.

Sakura and some of the other kids where resting in a shady corner of the field. Sakura was napping peacefully. Dano was still mad at Sakura, he bent over her and wrote billboard on her forehead. One of the kids noticed. "Hey look" he yelled. All the kids gathered around. It was true in that position she did appear to have a big forehead. "Hey look billboard brow" yelled a kid. The rest of them joined in. Sakura woke up. "What's going on" she said. "Look" said a kid, holding up a mirror. Sakura's face turned red. She got up and ran to her house.

She ran inside and washed the marker off her face. "What's wrong" asked Sakura's mom? "I just had the most embarrassing moment of my life" cried Sakura. "It's ok" said Sakura's mom "it will have all blown over by tomorrow. "You're right" said Sakura and she went to bed.

The next morning Sakura left her hair down. " Maybe they won't see my big forehead this way" she thought. Sakura ran to the park hoping that today would be a good day. As she ran up to the other kids she yelled "Hi". "Hey look it's billboard brow" yelled one of the kids. Then someone threw a ball at her. Sakura fell down on her butt. As people stared to laugh she got up and fled the park. As she ran away a boy (Sasuke) said "hey that wasn't very nice", but no one listened.

When Sakura stopped running she sat down and dangled her feet into the water of a lake. She Sighed and thought "why did this happen to me". A tear ran down her cheek, the first of many tears to come in Sakura's life.

After thought: sorry if this was a slow start the next chapter will be better I promise.:)


	2. small things

Before

Chapter 2 Small things

Previously: In the last chapter Sakura's life became awful when she was given the nickname Billboard brow. Now a few weeks have past and she has gotten used to being an outcast.

Sakura stretched and opened her eyes. She swung her feet out of bed and started to get dressed. She combed her hair over her forehead in a desperate attempt to hide her forehead. She knew it was no use. They would still laugh at her.

Sakura trudged downstairs for breakfast. "Hi sweetie"said her mom "aren't you excited"? "For what" said Sakura confused? "It's one week till you start the academy" said her mother, shocked. I thought you would remember something like that. "Oh right" said Sakura forcing a smile. "I'm so excited". Sakura had now started to worry. "When the academy starts I'll have nowhere to get away from them" she thought. "I'll be stuck in the academy yard"!!!

Sakura left the house. As she walked towards the park she saw one of her former friends crying on a bench. Part of her wanted to go see what was wrong, but the other part was happy to see someone sad who wasn't her. Sakura decided that just because other people were mean doesn't mean that she should be too. She walked over to the girl. "What's wrong" asked Sakura? "Why would you care" answered the girl. "I was mean to you. Remember"? The girl even said "billboard brow" halfheartedly, but Sakura new she didn't mean it. "So what happened" pestered Sakura? "Well" stuttered the girl, "I brought my new chalk to the park and they kicked it and stepped on the pieces until they were dust". "I feel real sad, but it's not as bad as what happened to you. I can buy new chalk and no one will care by tomorrow. But, you have that nickname for like forever".

Sakura continued walking towards the park. She was glad that the girl was feeling better but she thought "maybe I can do something mean to those kids to make them stop being so mean". "There was nothing she could do about her nickname. But maybe she could help some of the other kids before something really mean gets done to them".

Sakura reached the park. Her face immediately turned red when she spotted the other kids, but she kept on walking. She saw the remains of what must have been chalk. As Sakura came closer, she ducked behind a tree so they wouldn't see her.

Sakura POV

As I inched closer I could hear them talking.

"We should hurry and clean up that chalk".

"Ya. Last time that grumpy person told us if we littered any more then we would be banned from the park"

I suddenly had an idea!!!

I could somehow get the park monitor to see their mess.

It would serve them right if they got banned from the park.

I saw them dump the garbage into a garbage bin.

When they ran off to play in a different part of the park, I sneaked around the corner and knocked over the garbage can.

I thought it wouldn't be nice if they all got banned.

I should only write down the names of the bullies.

I took one of the more intact pieces of chalk and wrote Dano, Testise, Kiba, Arra and Toyne were here.

I new that this would be a nice week for my old friends. I got a good feeling inside.

Normal POV

Sakura made a decision. She decided that she would spend her spare time helping people who had been bullied by the mean kids who had given her the nickname. But only until she had people to play with again.

Afterthought: Hoped u liked this one better than the first one:)

The next chapter will b Small things part 2 . lol

I made up the names Dano, Testise, Arra and Toyne 4 the story

but I didn't make up Kiba. LOL


	3. small things 2

Before

chapter 3 Small things part 2

Previously: Sakura gets the bullies banned from the park. She then makes the important decision to help her former friends until she again has someone to play with.

Sakura walked slowly home. She was feeling very smug. Probably by tomorrow the bullies would be banned from the park. The sun was going down and Sakura didn't want to be late for supper. She would have to start helping people tomorrow. At home Sakura ate supper and went to bed.

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling at least a little less depressed. She was actually looking forward to the day to come. After having breakfast she started out. The first problem came sooner than she had expected. Sakura was walking by Tenten's house when she heard talking. "But you guys! I can't clean this all up by my self". "Too bad Tenten. It's your house". "Please, my mom will wake up soon" said the voice that probably belonged to Tenten. "Wait wait don't go"!!!!!

Sakura decided not to reveal herself to Tenten. Tenten would just tell her to get lost, any way. Sakura saw an open window on the secant floor. She easily jumped from a tree to the window. She peeked over the windowsill. "Damn!!!" it was Tenten's mothers bed room. There was Tenten's mom, asleep. Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She jumped from the windowsill into the room. When she was half way across the room Tenten's mom stirred. Sakura quickly dived for an open closet door. She slid inside it and closed the door. Just in time. Tenten's mom got up and walked out the door. "Please let Tenten distract her while I'm helping" prayed Sakura. Sakura slipped out of the closet. She peeked around the door. No one was there, so she slipped out into the hall. She looked down the flight of stairs. She saw Tenten and her mom leaving. Sakura let out her breath. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding it. Sakura decided to start looking for the mess. It didn't take her long. Tenten's room and the playroom that ran of it were completely crashed. "This is going to be harder than I thought" sighed Sakura. Sakura began cleaning. When she had made a fair amount of progress she caught sight of a picture of the room before the party. The picture showed a very messy room. "I guess this room was messy to begin with" thought Sakura. I don't have to clean anymore. As Sakura headed toward the window, she heard a key turn in the lock downstairs. Sakura hurried to the window. She jumped out and landed on the ground bellow. Sakura smiled as she hurried towards the park.

Sakura arrived at the park where she saw a boy with a black braid standing by a bench. He looked worried. "I wonder what's wrong" thought Sakura. The boy (Lee) appeared to be looking for something. Lee seemed to give up and walked away, but Sakura fallowed him. Lee eventually arrived in an alley. He then sat down beside another boy. Lee began talking to the boy. "Tylo I know I had them. I only put them down for one second". "I don't know. Your dad is going to kill you. Those weapons are sacred" said Tylo. As the two boys sat in thought Sakura slipped of into the shadows.

Just as she had expected, some of her old friends were clustered around a box of weapons. They were talking

- Cool, real ninja weapons!!!!

- I think we should give them back

- Why they're just weapons, real ninja get them all the time.

- They're not just ordinary ninja weapons, they're family heirlooms.

Sakura watched as the kids separated into two sides. The side that wanted to keep the weapons was led by Ino, a girl with light blond hair. The side that wanted to give them back was led by a boy named Bay. Right behind Ino was Dano, (He probably blamed the garbage can on the other bullies) and right behind Bay was Sasuke. "Let's settle this with a competition" cried Bay. "What competition"asked Ino. "I don't know. Let's settle that over there, too". "OK".

As the kids ran out into the field, Sakura picked up the box of weapons and hurried on her way. When she arrived back at the alley, Tylo and Lee were still sitting there. Sakura slipped the box onto the bench beside them and slipped away. The sun began to set as she ran toward her house.

Afterthought: Next chap is Small things 3, It's the last small things. (Wild applause!!!!)

comment please :)

I made up the characters Tylo and Bay


	4. small things 3

Before

Chapter 4 small things 3

Previously: Sakura helps Tenten and Lee. (Sasuke's family is not yet dead) (So that is why he has a family)

It was early morning and Sakura had just left the house. It was early and the sun was just coming up. Sakura absentmindedly wondered towards the park. When she reached the park she saw a roughly drawn sign hanging on a tree. The sign was drawn in crayon. It read. "Whanted bi Dano pliz. Thro mud at bilbord brw. She looked like a monster, she even had fangs. Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes.

Sakura POV

I felt hot tears wet my cheeks as I walked.

I told myself I didn't care, but deep down I know I did.

Why does it have to be me that is picked on?

I saw more posters on trees. They were mostly the same thing.

Telling people to throw mud at me.

As I came near to the big field I saw a group of kids standing by a tree.

As I walked closer I could see that they were putting up more posters.

I didn't want them to see me so I ran toward the trees.

Too late I could hear their jeering voices.

"Hey! do you guys have any mud"?

I felt the mud on my back. It splattered all over my clothes.

Now I would have to explain it to my Mom.

Normal POV

Sakura ran in anger towards the edge of the park. "Why should I help them? What did they ever do for me"? Angry thoughts ran through her head. Again Sakura headed to the spot by the lake, the one she had run to when she had first gotten her nickname. When Sakura came upon the lake she was dismayed to see that her spot was already occupied. Sakura recognized the boy as one of her former friends. Sakura remembered him to be not such a bad guy. He had never made fun of her either. Sakura sighed and went over to sit by the boy. What harm would it do if he started teasing her. She would just leave.

The boy looked over at her, " Sakura?" he asked. Sakura tried to remembered his name. "Sasuke, that was it".

- Hi Sasuke answered Sakura. Almost waiting for the teasing to start, none came.

-It's really mean

-What?

-How those kids treat you

-Why would you care?

-I don't know. Just seams unfair to me.

Sakura smiled. This kid wasn't that bad.

-Oh I have to go

-Why?

-I'm grounded and I have like 1 million chores to do.

-Can I come

-Sure

-So, how'd you get grounded.

-One of my friends broke a really expensive painting

-Oh, ok, bye

Sakura waved as she watched Sasuke walk up to the door of his house. Sakura turned and walked towards the park. Despite what she had thought earlier she still wanted to help people. As she was leaving she walked past a group of Sasuke's friends walking up to his door. Sakura could not help overhearing the conversation that ensued.

-Sasuke can we come in?

-No you guys. I'm grounded.

-No one's home. Just let us in

-Sure but as long as you keep out of the way.

Sakura sensed trouble. She slipped around the side of the house. She jumped onto a stone wall that was fused to the side of the house. She walked along it until she arrived at a small balcony. It was set into the wall of the house with a small wooden railing between her and the balcony. From inside the house Sakura could hear voices.

-You guys, help me with the cleaning!

-One second, Sasuke.

-Hey look he left, let's look around.

-Check this out!!

-It's like some old ninja scroll.

-Maybe we can learn it and be strong!!

-Let's leave now

-OK Bye Sasuke

-Bye?

Sakura ran around the side of the house. She knocked on Sasuke door. "Sasuke I couldn't help noticing that your friends have acquired a scroll. "One second. My dad's scroll! It's gone!!! Thank you Sakura .So bye, I have to go after them, then finish my chores". Sakura watched as he ran after his friends. She then went around back and climbed into the house.

The list of chores was on the table. The first few had been crossed out.

The list:

.Done

.Done

.Done

.Organize desk drawers

.feed bird

.wash dishes

"There isn't very much left to do" Thought Sakura. "I guess I'll start. Sakura was just sliding the last dish on the drying rack when she heard the door opening. Sakura dashed for the balcony. She jumped the railing and hit the ground. She could hear "hello, hello I just want to thank you". Sakura could hear Sasuke's footsteps getting closer. She tried to get up but she had twisted her ankle. Sakura just pushed her self against the wall and hoped he wouldn't see her.

Afterthought: Cliff hanger for me!!!!!! (yay) Oh ya, and comments=updates. Yes u know what u have to do. Next chap: A game for all


	5. a game for all

Before

Chapter 5 a game for all

Sakura pushed herself up against the wall. She tucked her feet up close to her body in the hope that she would be hidden. She heard Sasukes voice "Hello hello". Sakura heard his feet on the balcony above. Sasuke peered over the balcony. He couldn't see Sakura hidden in the shadows at the base of the house. "I guess there's no one here" sighed Sasuke. He turned around and headed into the house. Sakura stumbled to her feet and limped home. She told her mom she had tripped on the way home.

The next day Sakura got up and headed down stairs like always. "Sakura", cried her mom "tomorrow you'll start the academy". Sakura gasped. She'd completely forgotten. "One more day of freedom", Sakura thought to herself. Sakura finished breakfast and hurried outside. She wanted to relish her last day of freedom. But before she could get very far, she was grabbed by one of the older academy students. "Are you starting the academy tomorrow"? He asked. "yes, why do you ask" answered Sakura. "Well, we have an important tradition to pass on to you" answered the older student pulling her along. They got to a part of town with a lot of alleys. Sakura remembered seeing the academy kids playing around here. Sakura saw a huge group of kids. She realized that it was all the kids about to start the academy.

"OK" began one of the older kids "now that you are all here, lets get started. Now we will teach you a game. Every kid in the academy plays this game. Every kid learns this game before they start the academy." He pointed to the group of kids who had started the academy last year. Sakura thought she saw Tenten standing among them. "This is the game of ninja. At the beginning of each game you will divide yourself into pretend squads. In this game you try to be the last squad standing. The way some one can be knocked out (killed) is by being hit by a paper kunai or shuriken. Each team has a medic ninja who can heal a fallen teammate. The game box is a crate that sits over there." The boy pointed to a large crate siting over in the corner. "So that's it, and if you want to play it's time to break up into squads of three and pick a medic ninja."

Sakura wanted to play, but most of the older kids and definitely the people from her year would not let her on their team. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, but do you want to be on our team?" asked Sasuke. A boy from an older year (she didn't know which) stood behind him. Sakura managed a small "OK". "Do you want to be the medic ninja?" said the boy. "By the way, my name is Iko". "Do you all have your teams" yelled the older boy." "His name is Tuarn and he's the keeper of the chest" said Iko. "if you're ready come over here" continued Tuarn. The groups hurried over into a circle around the game box. "When I open this box, grab as many weapons as you can carry in your pockets. But you can always come back for more. I will be the referee and I will blow the whistle at the beginning and end of the game."

"So if you're all ready, let the game begin". Tuarn threw open the chest. All the kids grabbed handfuls of weapons and headed off in different directions. Iko pulled Sakura and Sasuke into a small alley. They had just reached the back when they heard a piercing whistle. "The game is on" they all said at the same time. "Well, we need a strategy", said Sasuke. "This is our base" said Iko. "No one usually comes into this alley and those boxes lead up to a wall that leads to the main wall that runs down the middle of the boundaries". "What are the boundaries?" asked Sakura. "This big maze of alleys is in the middle of a big square of big roads. If you reach one of the roads, you know you're at the boundaries. "OK. Split up, and Sakura you're the medic ninja. Try to stay in the shadows." "OK" answered Sakura.

Afterthought: So this ends my chapter 5. I hope u liked it. This time I would like 4 NEW revues before I update. My OC's of the story are Iko and Tuarn. Coming up: _game on_

.


	6. AN the resolution

**A/N: The resolution!!!**

I sal-e13 will:

not write any more,until:

. I am a better writer

. My writing does not suck

.I have more experience as a writer

2. apologize:

.to, any one who is reading any of my stories. For, not continuing my stories.

3. still write the occasional one-shot.

4. Read and learn, not write!

5. Post this on all stories (not one-shots) and my page.

I hope you understand. And, I'm deeply sorry to any one who actually liked my writing!!!!

I am just not good enough of a writer, to continue writing. (for now ;D)

thank you for your understanding.

Sal-Chan


End file.
